


i don't care where I go as long as its with you

by moonlitlove



Series: i have no idea but here we go [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, ill probably add more tags later, just a lot of fluff, just want to write jihancheol being dorks n in love, yes sojung gfriend and cheol are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitlove/pseuds/moonlitlove
Summary: basically going to be a bunch of oneshots in a non-linear fashion. umm anyway have fun with this oneall cheol wanted to do was make his boyfriends some bracelets.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: i have no idea but here we go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856836
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. to bracelet making?

**Author's Note:**

> this is clearly not edited and honestly, I had this thought and I had to type it out  
> sorry in advance and I hope you like it.

All Seungcheol wanted to do today was make his boyfriends bracelets. He had even gotten all his best beads and cutest charms out! But it seems like the universe had different plans that day. 

Seungcheol woke up to an empty bed. Looking at the time, he figured his boyfriends had already left for work. He gets up and decides that he’s going to make matching bracelets for him and his boyfriends. He was also going to treat them to a meal of all their favorite foods. With that in mind, he gets everything he needs and heads to the living room.

He gets situated on the floor and puts down all the materials. He gets out the string and some scissors. He cuts what he deems a decent size and attempts to begin the bracelet. Just as he puts the first bead through the string, he hears the doorbell go off. Wondering who it was, seungcheol stands up and goes to the door. He opens the door and sees that its the package that Jeonghan had been waiting for. He signs for the package and finally starts on the bracelet for Joshua. 

He grabs the baby blue beads and starts stringing them together. He picks out a S an H and a C. A S for shua, an h for hani, and a c for cheol. He then grabs 2 heart beads and puts them between s and h and h and c. He was thinking about how Joshua and Jeonghan would probably like how cute the bracelets would be when his phone buzzes. He checks his phone and sees that his best friend Jihoon had texted him.

_ Ji: hey could you do me a favor _

_ Sc: yeah what's up _

_ Ji: could you pick up soon from the airport for me _

_ I promised id to pick him up but I’m working on this piece  _

_ and if I don't work on it I'll forget it but if u can’t it’s cool _

_ Sc: yeah don't worry it's cool  _

_ I haven’t seen soonyoung in a hot minute/ anyway don't worry. _

Seungcheol sighs. Guess he’ll have to finish the bracelets when he gets home. 

He picks up Soonyoung and drops him off at Jihoon’s. “Thanks for picking me up Hyung. I know you were probably busy so thank you,” Soonyoung tells him. Seungcheol smiles. “Its no problem kiddo I know you or jihoon would do the same if I asked.” Soonyoung nods. “Well I'll see you later hyung we have to hang out sometime I miss ya!” Seungcheol nods and waves and with that, he’s off. Hopefully, that will be the last of the distractions.

He should’ve known that that would NOT be the last of the distractions. 

He’s halfway through Jeonghan's bracelet when his cousin barges into the apartment. “ Hyung I need advice.” Seungcheol stops making Jeonghan's bracelet. He cuts a new piece of string and starts a new bracelet. “ what’s up Vernon ?” Seungcheol asks his cousin. “Wait,,, what are you doing?” Seungcheol just looks at him. “I’m making bracelets,,, duh” “yeah ok understandable anyways,,, hyung I’m going through a crisis,” Vernon responds. Seungcheol looks up at him. “I mean yeah I figured. You usually text before you visit and you also always knock. I figured this was an emergency kid.” Vernon blushes. “Ok so,,, there’s this guy.” Vernon starts. “Mmm, Your muse? You got a crush on him or sumn” Seungcheol asks. Vernon looks at him stunned. “ what you talk about him a lot.” Seungcheol deadpans. 

Hansol blushes again. 

“Ok yeah I have a crush on him but hyung,” Vernon starts. “ I think I might be in love with him.” Vernon finishes with a whisper. 

Seungcheol stops the bracelet he’s making and stares at his little cousin. He never anticipated his cousin having such strong feelings for his muse but he supposes he should've seen it coming. So, he takes a deep breath and says the only thing that comes to mind. “Oh shit”

They talk and they talk and finally, they reach the conclusion.

He manages to make 3 bracelets and hands them over to Vernon. “The only advice I can really give you is that there really is never a good time but all you need is a leap of faith and hope.” Vernon takes the bracelets from seungcheol and puts them on. “Yeah, I guess you're right hyung. Ykno what I think I'll wait a while and see what happens and eventually I'll take that leap of faith.” Seungcheol smiles at his little cousin. “Good, now get going it's getting late and I know you probably have work to do that you didn't finish because you were having this crisis.” Vernon looks at the time “It’s not too late and besides, I’m probably not going to do anything so,,,,, can I hang out with you hyung?” and he’s looking at Seungcheol with those eyes and he's helpless. “Of course kiddo do you want something to eat?” “Let’s order some food!!” “Yeah, why not.” 

Seungcheol manages to finish Jeonghan’s bracelet before he gives up and plays video games with Vernon.

It’s quite late by the time Vernon leaves and Seungcheol no longer has time to make the dinner he planned so he ordered some more food and cleaned as he waited for the food to arrive. 

Joshua and Jeonghan arrive not too long after Vernon leaves. Seungcheol is so happy to see them. He missed them so much. He knows that they were only at work but after the day he had, he just wanted to give them their bracelets, eat, maybe make out, and sleep. He goes up to them and gives each of them a tight hug. “What's with the welcome baby?” Joshua says as jeonghan goes to receive the food. “Just missed you guys is all” he mumbles into Joshua's neck. “We missed you too but “Yeah i get you,,, I just I wanted to surprise you guys with a nice home-cooked meal with all your favorite foods and give you these cute matching bracelets I made but I kept getting distracted and by the time I was free it was already too late,” cheol says with a pout. 

Jeonghan just laughs “you are so cute babe and it's sweet of you to want to but it's fine don't worry about it” “stilllll” cheol whined. “Baby c'mon tell us about your day and give us those bracelets'' “fine,, don't judge the bracelets I did the best I could,,,, I just kept getting distracted,” Cheol says with a pout. “Baby, these bracelets are so cute,” Jeonghan says. “Yes they are very cute and you are very sweet for this babe” Joshua adds. “Really? You sure?” “Yes, now tell us about your day baby,” Jeonghan tells him “ Ok Ok so,” Cheol says with a smile. 

Cheol begins to tell them about his day as they eat and remembers what he had just learned. “You would not believe what I just learned,,, Vernon might be in love with his best friend. AKA his muse, remember I was telling u about him. Well yeah, Vernon was telling me and was asking me for advice and such. It's wild” he tells them words coming out of his mouth like he is a volcano erupting. “That's so cute babe, I can't believe he went to your dorky ass for advice when you barely managed to tell us you liked us.” Jeonghan teases. “I- listen,,,, at least I told the both of you ok” Joshua just laughs “yeah and you were blushing and muttering so bad all I heard was I love the both of you bye and you turning to run out the door.” “ **_I_ ** was the blushing mess?!?” seungcheol exclaimed. “If i recall you-” “ ANYWAY tell us more about lover boy” jeonghan interrupts. “,,, fine” and with that cheol continued telling Joshua and jeonghan what had happened. 

Two weeks later the three of them finally have a day off. “ want to make some bracelets?” Joshua asks. Seungcheol looks at him like Joshua hung the stars. “I am so in love with you,” seungcheol says in response. Joshua just laughs and goes to collect the materials. Jeonghan lightly shoves seungcheol. “Hey, where's my I love you,” he says with a pout. This time Cheol laughs. “I am so very in love with you too.” Jeonghan smiles “good you better” They kiss and quickly fix the living room to make space for the three of them to sit and make crafts. 

Vernon barges into the apartment again. 

“Hyung, I need your help again,” Vernon says a bit exasperated. Seungcheol sighs and cuts some new threads. He scoots over and pats the floor next to him. “Come sit, make a bracelet with us, and tell hyung what’s wrong.” “we kissed” “WHAT!!” 


	2. so confessions huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some cheol reminiscing about the time he confessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt edited, its mainly just what i could think of because i wanted to update since i haven't in a while. pls bare w/ me bc its gonna be rough  
> anyway hope you enjoy!

Talking to Vernon about his crush and how he plans on confessing had seungcheol thinking about how he confessed to his lovers so long ago.

He remembers it fondly but at the time whew was he nervous. He was just a ball of anxiety. Even admitting that he liked them to his friends was nerve wracking. He reminisces as he looks at the two that own his heart as they talk about their plans for the day.

He remembers talking to his best friends jihoon and sojung.  
“So um I'm pretty sure I'm in love with both of my best friends.” cheol announces as they settle in.  
“Uh what…” jihoon and sojung said in unison.  
“I-i think im in love with hani and shua and i have no idea what to do.”  
Jihoon was the first to speak up. “So,,, uh bro that's kind of … did you just come to this epiphany or what caused you to ykno want to talk about it, no judgement just im curious.”  
“I just they were just,, i dunno i looked at them talking and laughing and all i wanted to do was kiss them and call them mine, i don't know” Seungcheol responded.  
“Just confess and get it over with cheol,” Sojung said.  
“But it's not that easy sojung” Cheol told her.  
“Listen cheol just go to them and be like i have big scary grown up feelings for you guys and i might be in love with the both of you, do you want to be boyfriends yes or no” sojung tells him plainly.  
“But it's not that easy.”  
“Isn't it though?” sojung asks. “I mean you could even just say that and run,, i mean they have your number so ykno”  
“Yeah I suppose you're right,, but…”  
“Listen hyung i think noona has a point” jihoon adds. “i mean the worst they could say is they don't feel the same way right?”  
“Yeah i guess.” Cheol says with a shrug.  
“Listen cheol,, I'm not saying you have to do it today or even this week just, just think about it, you might regret not saying anything.” sojung tells him with a pat on his back.  
Jihoon nods. “Yeah hyung you never know.”  
“Thanks you guys ill,, ill think about it”

And that’s all seungcheol could think about for the next 3 weeks. He thought of all the ways he could ask, all the ways it could end, all the ways it could work out. In the end he knew one thing for certain no matter how the situation would end up he would always love his best friends and nothing could change that. With that in mind he planned on confessing the next time they would all be together, which was pretty soon since they were going to have a movie night at joshua's place.

When he arrives he's greeted by a smiling jeonghan who happens to notice how nervous Seungcheol is. “Hi cheolie what's up/” jeonghan asks in his beautiful voice.  
“Yeah what's up cheolie you ok?” Joshua says ever so sweet and perceptive.  
Seungcheol takes a deep breath and licks his lips.  
“Ok so, I have no idea how this will work but umm i cant hold it in anymore and i just,, i-i i need to uh,, i uh i just wanna say that nothing will change if you don't feel the same way i just i need to get this off my chest and move on.” cheol inhales and exhales.  
“So um i just um this is kinda difficult to say” cheol says with a nervous laugh.  
“Take your time cheolie” shua says and jeonghan nods in response.  
“Ok so aha um im in love with the both of you or well i really like the both of you in like a romantic way and i don't know if it's love but if it isn't it really does feel like it and i just i want to kiss you and take the both of you on dates and call the both of you my boyfriends and i just im sorta rambling at this point uhm anyway um you guys matter so much to me that if you don't feel the same way it's fine because i cherish the both of you and our friendship so much and i just. I just had to get this off my chest so um yeah.”  
Jeonghan and Joshua just stare at him speechlessly.  
“Um so um i'm gonna go i'll come back when you guys are ready to talk so um … yeahhhh” and he goes to leave when he hears a “WAIT”  
“Wait just wait please… stay please…” jeonghan says.  
“Um ok i'll stay while you-”  
“Do you mean it?” he hears his lovely joshua say.  
“Huh?”  
“Did you mean everything you said ,,, are,,, are you in love with us?”  
“Y-yeah I'm in love with you guys kind of ridiculous how much i'm in love with you guys” he says with a laugh and he proceeds to lick his lips nervously.  
Jeonghan suddenly stands up. “ i have to go”  
“Hani hold up” shua says and tries to grab his arm before he leaves.  
“I i'll see you guys later i i-”  
“Jeonghan….” Cheol says before Jeonghan leaves.  
Jeonghan leaves quickly and the door closes quietly but to Seungcheol and Joshua it sounds like a gunshot. Seungcheol then starts having doubts.  
“I am so s-”  
“Don't you dare say sorry seungcheol.” Joshua tells him. “I can't talk for Jeonghan but I sure am glad you said something because, well i feel the same way.  
“I- i just”  
“I know cheolie and i'm so glad you did because we probably would've never said anything and its good to know you feel this way.”  
“I just the two of you mean so much to me but please don't ask me to choose between the two of you because i can't i just i love the two of you so much,  
“Never i would never i just you and jeonghan mean the world to me as well and i- i,,, i love the both of you too and i dream of kissing you guys and taking you on dates too and jeonghan left and does he only want you>”  
“Wait what?”  
“Me and Jeonghan both talked about how much we liked you and I'm sure I also mentioned that I liked him and I don't know this is just a whole mess.”

On the other side jeonghan is running and he has no idea where he's going but he knows he has to get away. He just found out that his best friend that he's had a crush on since forever likes him back. He thinks about the fact that he's in love with both of his best friends and they might like him back and he ran away. But he's scared. What if they jump into this thing and they break up and he loses the two bestest friends in his life. He doesn't know what to do and what if they don't even want to be in a relationship together. Yeah he knows him and shua have talked about their mutual attraction to cheol but what if joshua doesn't like him back. He literally couldn't take it, they mean so much to him. But that's probably what cheol was going through when he decided to confess as well isn't it. But fuck what does he do. He runs and runs and runs till he's once again at the door of the men he's in love with as well.

Jeonghan walks into Shua’s apartment and takes a deep breath. He sees cheol and shua on the sofa together. He tries to close the door as quietly as he can but it still makes a noise and his ever so alert bunny stands up to look at him. “Jeonghan you’re back”  
“Yeah” jeonghan says with a nervous but hopeful smile.  
Joshua smiles at him “im glad”  
“JEONGHAN”  
He smiles “hi cheolie”  
“You're back,” Seungcheol says with a small hopeful smile.  
Jeonghan laughs. “Yeah, I just needed to think and i, i have something to say.”  
Joshua and Seungcheol look at each other and look back at jeonghan and nod.  
“Ok hani we’ll listen” says his joshua. Seunghceol just nods and sits down.  
Jeonghan walks towards them because it's only been an hour or so but he missed his best friends so much. He notices shuas eyes are swollen and a little red from crying and sees the tear streaks in cheols face. He wants to hug them and comfort them but he realizes they probably cried over him.

“Ok so i just want to say that i'm so sorry” jeonghan starts. He sees seungcheol open his mouth and he puts his hand up. “Please let me say this.”  
Seungcheol purses his lips and nods.  
“Thank you. So um… I'm sorry I shouldn't have run out like that. I just needed to think and I didn't know I just i ran?” Jeonghan laughs a little. “I ran and ran and thought and thought some more and I kind of got lost in thought and when I came to, I was in front of your apartment and i just im so scared but i am also so madly in love with the both of you. And I wouldn't want to face a situation like this without the two of you. I realized the whole time i was running how badly i wanted to cuddle with the both of you and make stupid jokes and just. I am so incredibly and ridiculously in love with the both of you it's insane.” 

He then feels Joshua and Seungcheol hug him and he just melts.  
“We thought you might not want us.”  
“Not want you? Impossible . I was just scared.” jeonghan says with a laugh.  
“I'm glad you came back hani” cheol tells him.  
“I'm glad too”

After that seungcheol wanted to talk and clarify and wanted to know what it meant for the three of them. Joshua asked if they could cuddle and nap first. Jeonghan agreed it had been a long day and they were all exhausted emotionally. Seuncheol only agreed if they would talk about it as soon as they woke up. Jeonghan and Joshua agreed. With that being settled they decided to cuddle and take a nap.

When they woke up they had a long conversation about what it meant for all of them and how it would all work out. They came to the conclusion that they would like to give them a shot and start dating. They were more than happy to finally call each other boyfriends. They then cuddled and watched some movies.

Seunghceol remembers it all and how all he wanted to do was kiss his two best friends and take them on dates and cherish them. He looks at them talking in the kitchen and honestly nothing has changed. He loves them maybe even more but he just he's so happy they are in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i hope you enjoyed! i might make a chapter on Joshua and Jeonghan's pov but we shall see. i think next chapter will be about them going on their first official date ok byeee also sorry for this being so late i have another au in the works and i just its been all i could think of so uhhh i hope this is good enough ok bye againnn

**Author's Note:**

> sooo lmao this is fun. I do have more planned out and I don't know how this is gonna go but um yeah that's that. I will also most likely come back to edit it but um yeah hoped you liked it. Im so glad this is out its been an idea ive had for a whillee.


End file.
